


A New Discovery

by TolSaltWater



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 06:11:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8360461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TolSaltWater/pseuds/TolSaltWater
Summary: Steven, Amethyst, Pearl, and Garnet help Lapis and Peridot roleplay Camp Pining Hearts





	

"Peridot?" Lapis called.  
"Yes, Lapis?" Peridot answered.  
"Come on, let's watch Camp Pining Hearts," the blue gem said.  
"Okay!" Peridot answered.  
Peridot walked over and Lapis grabbed her arms, flying her on top of the truck.  
"Which season should we watch?" Lapis asked.  
"Not five. It's trash,"  
"Yeah,"  
"Season One?"  
"Sure,"  
They put the first episode into the tv and watched the four seasons of the show, not bothering with season five.  
Days later once they had finished all the episodes, Peridot looked at Lapis.  
"Hey, why don't we make up our own season of Camp Pining Hearts? Or at least an episode," the green gem suggested.  
Lapis smiled, "Okay. We've got to make outfits first."  
Peridot nodded, "And let's invite Steven over too."  
Peridot called Steven and he agreed, heading over right away. Steven arrived at the barn with fabrics and supplies, meeting Peri and Lapis outside. They went inside the barn and set to work creating their outfits.  
"I will be Pierre!" Peridot said as she put her finished hat on over her hair.  
Lapis and Steven smiled as the continued to work. Hours later, they all finished their outfits and tried them on.  
"Who are you, Lapis?" Peridot asked.  
"Percy," the water gem replied.  
"And Steven?"  
"I'm... Um... Steven," Steven said, "I didn't base mine on a character from the show."  
"Oh... Well we'll just pretend you were introduced into the show in our season," Peridot said.  
"Good idea," Lapis said.  
"Hey, could this maybe wait until tomorrow? I'm tired," Steven told them.  
"Oh, sure," Peridot answered.  
Lazuli gave Steven a blanket and a pillow, letting him sleep on the couch.  
"Goodnight, Steven," She said.  
"Night, Lapis," the boy said yawning. He turned over and fell asleep.  
"Well... I guess we can do it as soon as Steven wakes up," Peridot said.  
Lapis nodded and flew up to the truck.  
The next day, woke up to the sound of a bugle. He jumped up and looked around, hearing Peridot's voice.  
"Good morning campers! We've got an announcement to make at breakfast, so get dressed and head on over!"  
Steven grinned and put on his costume, walking outside to see Peridot and Lapis in their costumes as well as Amethyst, Garnet, and Pearl. Steven ran over.  
"What are you guys doing here?" He asked.  
"Peridot and Lapis wanted us to help so... I'm cooking," Pearl replied, "And Garnet and Amethyst are campers too."  
"Yeah! I'm Paulette," Amethyst said, shapeshifting into her.  
"Percy!" She called, imitating the show.  
"Alright, campers. Eat your breakfast!" Pearl called, plates of pancakes set on a table.  
Everyone sat down, Amethyst and Steven being the only ones to actually eat.  
"Now campers," Pearl announced, "The camp advisors have decided to have a camp dance! So, tomorrow night, get ready to party."  
Steven cheered and smiled. He looked over and saw Amethyst talking to Peridot.  
"Hey, Peri- I mean Pierre," Steven said.  
"Hello... Who are you?" Peridot asked.  
"Oh! I'm a new camper. My name's Steven," Steven said.  
"Oh. Well nice to meet you," the green gem replied.  
"I'm Paulette," Amethyst said waving at Steven.  
"Hi," The half gem greeted.  
"I'm Percy," Lapis said sitting next to Steven.  
"Hi, Percy," Steven said.  
"Percy!" Peridot exclaimed. She got up and raced around to the other side of the table sitting next to Lapis.  
"Listen, I was thinking of switching to the blue team so we could team up in Color War," she said.  
"No, no, I love competing against you. It's... fun," Lapis replied.  
"Oh... Well, I think we'd be a great team," Peridot told her.  
Lapis nodded and smiled, "Yeah,"  
"Alright campers. Time for you daily activities!" Pearl announced.  
"I have canoeing," Lapis said getting up.  
"Oh... See you later then," Peridot said.  
"Bye Percy," Steven said as Lapis walked away to the little lake thing.  
"Bye Pierre," Amethyst said as she went inside the barn for 'board games.'  
Steven and Peridot went to theropod of the barn. Steven watched as Peridot struggled to lift the top of the silo off of it. She finally got it, and they grabbed fishing poles, fishing in the silo. In the evening, they all roasted hotdogs and marshmallows at a fire. Peridot sat between Lapis and Amethyst and Steven sat next to Amethyst with Garnet sitting next to him on the other side.  
"What's your name?" Steven asked her.  
"Garnet," Garnet replied.  
"I'm Steven," Steven said, "how do you like camp?"  
"It's alright," Garnet replied.  
Steven nodded and tapped Amethyst.  
"Paulette? Can you pass the bag of marshmallows?" Steven asked.  
"Oh, sure, Steven," The purple gem answered, handing him the bag.  
He put a marshmallow on a stick and started roasting the marshmallow.  
"Hey campers, another few minutes and before it's time for bed," Pearl said.  
Everyone sighed before starting to clean up. Steven ate his last marshmallow. Everyone went inside the barn and settled down on different sides for the different colors.  
The next day, everything happened again, getting bacon and eggs for breakfast, doing a different activity before gathering at the table again before the normal time for lunch.  
"Okay everyone. It's time for the dance," Pearl said.  
At some point, Pearl got a radio. She placed it on the table and played some music. Everyone started dancing a bit especially Steven and Amethyst.  
Peridot looked at Lapis and shrugged, "Wanna dance?"  
Lapis shrugged too before nodding, "Sure."  
They started dancing awkwardly. Peri smiled at Lapis. Lapis caught Peridot when she tripped, giggling a bit. Peri blushed and looked up at the other gem. Lapis took her hand and spun her away before spinning her back towards her when a flash of light erupted around the area around the barn. Steven looked over to where the two gems had been to see a different gem.  
"A giant woman... Lapis? Peridot? You in there?" Steven asked.  
"Steven?" The tall gem asked. She looked down at her arms and legs, "Oh. My first fusion! Calm down, Peridot. I fused! Oh my stars!"  
"Hey... Who are you?" Steven asked.  
"Hm... I think... Topaz," the fusion said nodding thoughtfully.  
"Well, welcome to the giant woman club, Topaz,"


End file.
